


Hardly Charming

by RarePairHell (EmblemFire)



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff, Healing, M/M, Tickling, and kissing each other while they're at it, just a couple of dudes being guys, most important part of this story, robert is healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmblemFire/pseuds/RarePairHell
Summary: Even if he wasn't well versed in literature, or had a lack of skill with writing letters... He was still /his/.Damien and Robert spend a night together.





	Hardly Charming

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone this is my contribution to dream daddy hell lmfao. ive officially been consumed by these two dads, and i cant escape, so i may as well write some shitty work while im here. enjoy!

The view from the back of his truck was absolutely stunning to say the least, and Damien's eyes couldn't stop sparkling with fascination as he took it all in. Shining waters from the town's lights glistening under the pale moonlight, in a place where he and Robert could have the utmost privacy and not worry about anybody coming to distract them. It was lovely, romantic,-

"I come here to masturbate."

-hardly charming. 

Damien huffed irritably and turned to Robert with a small frown. "That was quite forward," he spoke, watching Robert grin and shake his head before his cheek was pecked lightly. "I'm just joking with you," Robert chuckled, watching Damien's cheeks glow the sweetest of reds, "I like seeing you get flustered. It's kinda cute." 

"You are an odd man, dear... But I do like you very much..." 

With a smile he leaned back against the bed of the truck to instead watch the stars, and Robert followed him easily. Their silence was comfortable, Damien finding himself tucked against Robert's side ever so gently, with the option to leave being present but never being taken up. It wasn't his ideal date: graveyards were much more preferable, in his opinion, but it was still gorgeous nonetheless. The view of the stars was a tad muted, due to the insistent light of the town on the shore of the water, but... There was a much better view next to him. 

Turning to face Robert, Damien was in slight shock to find Robert staring almost dreamily at him, with a lazy smile on his face. He smiled slightly and relaxed back into the arm that had been wrapped around him. "Hello, love," he hummed, watching Robert smile wider at the name before he leaned in and kissed him briefly. _Such a gentleman_. "Love hearing you call me that," he rumbled reverently, and Damien would deny the shuddery sigh he let out at the tone until the day he died. "You are being awfully smiley," he noted, watching Robert frown and furrow his brows slightly before finishing his statement. "I find it sweet." 

"Sweet, huh?"

Damien grinned and nodded slightly before leaning in closer to him and resting his head against the other's chest. "Incredibly. It makes up for your... Less than charming moments." 

He should have been expecting the tickling to come up, but when it did he jumped and shrieked, attempting to squirm away. Robert _knew_ he was ticklish along his sides! It was completely unfair! Damien was set off into a fit of giggles and screeching while Robert tortured his sides, begging him to stop with a huge grin and tears in his eyes before the hands ceased their movement. "So I'm less than charming now?" Robert laughed, kissing all along Damien's face as he attempted to come down from his giggly high. "After taking you out on a date, and not hunting cryptids like you asked-"

"Dearest, it's only for one night!" 

Robert's mood had improved greatly since they began spending more time together, and it was something that made Damien's heart flutter with joy. Seeing him smile, laugh and let loose, was a treasure that Damien refused to let go of and adore for the rest of his days. He was simply misunderstood, mistreated, and Damien refused to abuse the trust that Robert placed into his hands only after a tentative few months of recovery surrounded by friends and family alike. 

Even if he wasn't well versed in literature, or had a lack of skill with writing letters... He was still _his_. 

"Maybe you are slightly charming," Damien relented, watching Robert smirk victoriously before he pulled Damien a bit closer than he had previously. The shorter male went without a second question. "However, I believe we don't need to fix that at all. I love you just as you are."

A moment passed between them, Robert tense before allowing himself to relax and giggle almost bashfully. Damien felt his heart _soar_ at the noise, Robert was so _precious_ \- "Can't help but feel like that ain't the full truth sometimes, sweetheart," he confessed, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand before turning to Damien to leave a loving, lingering kiss on his lips. Damien kissed back as long as Robert allowed him, before the other pulled back and stared into his eyes. "But I love you too, more than anything." 

They kissed again, and only the night sky was witness to their love as they lost themselves to the feeling.


End file.
